Because, for example, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, among various equipments, is used in a dimly lit environment, a method of illuminating a pictogram on a console from within the console or providing a task light on the display that illuminates the console, to facilitate visibility of the console, and in particular, the pictogram that expresses the functions of the operation keys on the console in a dimly lit environment, is known. In addition, as a conventional example of the task light, for example, there is the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, below. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication (PCT) No. 2002-510134 (Abstract of the Disclosure)
However, generally, when an operator such as a doctor uses equipment such as an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, the operator images a tomographic image by pressing a probe onto a subject site, displays the image on a display, and at this time, shows the examinee the displayed image. Therefore, the display is rotatable to the console. This is problematic in that, the task light cannot illuminate the entire console by merely providing a task light on the display to illuminate the console, when the display is located at the right or left of the center of the console. In addition, in the method in which a pictogram on the surface of the console is illuminated from within the console, this is problematic in that the internal structure of the console becomes complicated.